She Did!
by holaQ
Summary: Goku asks Goten how he was able to turn into a super saiyan and the story comes to light. A short GoChi fic.


A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I've posted something, especially GokuxChichi related. I don't remember if Goku ever found out how Goten went super but this is just a cute, little story based off of that.

* * *

A father and his son sat in the field, exhausted from their secret sparring. It was secret because Chi-Chi didn't want for her son to be sparring during his supposed study time. She allowed for Goten to watch his father plow the field on the condition that he finished his homework and reviewed past material. Goten didn't mind the condition because he knew that studying was important too. Or also because it was reassuring to know that his best friend, Trunks, was also put to study under a private teacher.

"Hey Goten", spoke out Goku. "I don't think I ever found out how you were able to turn super saiyan. I bet it was Gohan!"

His son let out a laugh and went over to sit in his father's lap. "Actually, 'Nicchan was surprised when he saw me! You should've seen the look on his face!" The memory of Gohan's surprised face brought giggles to Goten.

"Whaaaat? You mean, Gohan didn't teach you?" asked Goku in surprise. "Well then, was it Piccolo?"

The little saiyan shook his head and smiled. "Keep guessing!"

"Krillin?"

No.

"Master Roshi?"

No.

"Vegeta?"

No.

"Hmmm…" Goku had continued guessing several people that he fought alongside with but none of them seemed to be the answer. He closed his eyes and thought about any other possible options. "This is gettin' hard."

"You were close the first time but then you traveled farther away", said Goten in an attempt to give his father a hint.

"Huh? Farther away? What do you mean?" Goku scratched his head and looked at his mini-me.

"Do you remember who you guessed first?" asked Goten.

"Hmm… I guessed Gohan first."

"Right. We both know him very well and he is family. Think about someone else that is kind of like him."

"You mean, like family?"

The little saiyan nodded. It looks like Goku was starting to understand now.

"Oh then that's easy. Chi-Chi", replied Goku. He looked back at his son who wore a huge smile on his face. The father suddenly realized what was going on. "Whaaaat?! You mean, Chi-Chi was the one who showed you?"

"She taught me how to fight! And then during one of our sparring matches, I turned super saiyan! But she didn't like it very much back then", said Goten.

Goku began to think. It surely was a surprise that his wife had done something like that, considering how she reacted to when he would want to train or spar with their sons. How didn't he find out sooner? Then again, this happened during the period in which he was dead and many things had changed. One of them being the existence of his little son that sat before him.

"I really did miss a lot", he said with a sigh. Then suddenly, his stomach started to rumble. Simultaneously, so did Goten's. "We should head back to have lunch", he told his son with a smile. Goten hopped onto his feet.

"Race ya!" he replied back and took off immediately.

"No fair, you got a head start", yelled out his father before taking off after his son.

Later that evening, when Goten had gone to bed and the couple was getting ready to sleep as well, Goku brought up the subject.

"I didn't know you were the one that helped Goten turn super", he said as he sat up in bed, while his wife was changing.

"Well, I didn't mean for it to happen", replied Chi-Chi.

"You taught him sparring. I thought you didn't like martial arts anymore."

Chi-Chi turned around to look at him. "Well, it's kind of hard to dislike something I grew up with. I _was_ a martial artist for quite a while." She had a feeling she knew where this conversation would lead to.

"Then how come you don't like when I go over to train at Beerus-sama's place?"

Sighing, the wife turned off the lights and looked out the window. Goku turned to look at her.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because it keeps you away from the family… and me. I feel like one day you'll leave and never return. Just like…" She stops herself from remembering the day Goku died because of Cell. It still brought pain to her heart, thinking back to how his presence was dearly missed. The wife refrained from thinking too much about it to avoid putting a damper on her mood. Her husband was here now and that's what mattered.

Chi-Chi suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and found Goku standing behind her.

"Chi-Chi, I'll always want to return back home. I can't promise you I'll return no matter what but I want you to know that I'll fight with everything I've got in order to make it possible. I don't wanna miss any more important stuff."

The black-haired woman turned around to hug him tightly while Goku smiled down at her. He hadn't intended to turn their conversation to be emotional but he didn't mind it. It was their moment and there was no one there to ruin it for them.

"How about you join us tomorrow?" asked the martial artist.

"For what?"

"Me and Goten sparred today but I was thinking that you should join us too. It's been a while since I saw you and I want to remember what it's like."

"What?! You and Goten sparred today?" There was a slight tone of annoyance in her voice as she looked over to her husband. Goku scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Oops, it slipped out", he said with a nervous chuckle. To his surprise, Chi-Chi did not continue to reprimand him.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Upon hearing her words, Goku grinned. "But you better not laugh at me! Your power changed a lot since the last time I fought you seriously. Wow… it's weird to think I did fight you once." The woman clasped a hand to her forehead.

"How about we go outside for a bit and you show me?" So he grabbed ahold of her hand and led her outside. He sure was eager to see his wife fighting again. He loved his wife and he loved fighting. Putting them together would surely create something wonderful.

"Goku-sa!" scolded softly the wife once they were outside. She hadn't said anything inside to prevent from waking her sleeping son.

"Aww come on. It's not cold outside and the moon is out to let us see", responded Goku optimistically. Indeed, the moon was high above them, shining brightly. "Now, let's start. Let's have a date again!"

"Date..?" Chi-Chi couldn't believe that after all these years, Goku managed to remember the time they had their little "date" as kids. Smiling, the black-haired woman found herself taking a fighting stance that brought along memories from their past. "Okay then. Here I go…. Haaa!"

They began to spar. Although, it was mostly Chi-Chi throwing the punches and Goku blocking them with no fail. He couldn't help but smile to himself, reminiscing on the days of their childhood as well. Never would that little boy have imagined he'd come this far and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Goku became distracted with his memories and felt something on his cheek. No way, could it be that Chi-Chi actually managed to land a punch on him?! It couldn't have been a punch because it felt more like caressing, unless her punches had somehow grown soft.

His wife had actually landed a kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise. Maybe he subconsciously anticipated this which was why he dropped his guard. Goku looked at her in surprise and stopped.

"This brought back memories, don't you think?" said Chi-Chi with a warm smile. Her hair was down, as it always was during the night, and the moonlight highlighted that dark hair of hers. It was a pretty sight to see and Goku agreed.

Smiling in return, he stepped closer to his wife and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I thought the same thing."

In the distance, from the window of their house, a little boy watched as his parents enjoyed a special moment. It wasn't often that he saw Goku openly show affection towards Chi-Chi but when he did, Goten's heart filled with joy. He smiled as he saw his parents outside, his eyes dropping and fell asleep to the image of a loving couple.

* * *

A/N: This was a quick work so it's not as detailed but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
